Girl who had no style
by romance-addict
Summary: Kyosuke a guy from Japan goes to Korea because of his his uncles death. He goes there and claims his money. But the Uncle also wrote that, he has to make Sakuya, an ugly girl turn into a beautiful girl in one year to get his money. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: Girl who had no style**

Author: Romance-addict 

Also if you can, I would really like to here your review of my story and tell me how good or bad I was. I would like to know what your thought was after reading my stories or chapters. If you can do this Thank you and if not, I'm glad you read my story! )

**Summary of "Girl who had no style":**

This story takes after "The Wallflower", but only has one guy in this story, which his name is Kyosuke Pak, and he is the nephew of Aunt May, a very wealthy lady. He goes to Korea from Japan to get $500,000 because Aunt May's husband died and he wanted $500,000 to be Kyosuke's. He'll only get the money if he makes Sakuya beautiful in one year. So he goes there thinking he'll just get $500,000 and stay with his girlfriend, Nana Takie. But with Sakuya's attitude towards beauty, she could care less and that's a problem for Kyosuke because he thought it would be easy and now, he's really regretting it. He has only one year to make her look beautiful and she doesn't listen to him at all and does only what she wants to do. Can Kyosuke turn Sakuya into a beautiful lady? Will he fall in love with her or hate her terribly? Read on and see what happens in "Girl who had no style."

**Chapter 1: "The beginning of the worst"**

**  
**The phone rings after two times and a low voice answers the phone, "Hello," said Kyosuke. "Are you almost here yet? I'm going to be late for my meeting if you come here late, you know that right?" said Aunt May. "Yeah, yeah, I'm almost there, just wait up," says Kyosuke.

Arriving at Aunt May's house, he's very excited and is in awe because of the huge mansion she lives in. It was really beautiful and had many flowers and plants. It also had a garden house that was really big on the side of the backyard. Then after looking around the mansion, Kyosuke walks up the stairs and bangs on the door. Bang, bang! The maid answers, "Hi, are you Mr. Pak?" "Yes, I am," says Kyosuke. Then the maid said, "This way sir." So Kyosuke follows the maid to the living room. The inside of the mansion was really elegant and bright. It was basically painted all peachy and white. It was the most beautiful mansion he has ever seen.

Sitting on the large couch, Aunt May says, "Okay, lets get this started. My nieces name is Sakuya, and I need you to make her beautiful and have manners in one year, then I'll give you $500,000 alright," says Aunt May. "Wait, I have to make a girl look beautiful in one year. Well…since Uncle said that on the letter then, I respect him and I guess I'll do it then. And, how hard can it be? I always make a few girls look beautiful." says Kyosuke. The Aunt smiles in laughter saying, "Deal?" "Okay, deal then, but you have to give me $500,000 and money to give her a make over," says Kyosuke. "Oh don't worry about the money for her, I'll give you money to buy her a whole new wardrobe, cosmetics, accessories, and other things too. So don't worry," says Aunt May. Then she told the maid to get Sakuya. "Here is Sakuya. Sakuya, this is Kyosuke. He'll be helping you out with your looks and your style. So listen to him, okay?" said Aunt May. "Uhhhhhhhhhh…well, we can always cut off the deal. You know? Well as a matter of fact, le..let's cut off the deal right now okay? Bye…" said Kyoske in a tremble and scared voice. "Where do you think your going huh? A deal is a deal, you ain't leaving no where until you 're done with making Sakuya beautiful, you got it? Now, here are a few thousands right now to get started. I'll give you more soon. But you, you better do your job. I got to go now Sakuya," said Aunt May in a mean terribly mean voice. Kyosuke stands there and looks at her, thinking in his mind, "Why did I get involved in this? I mean look at her, she isn't pretty, has no style, has no personality. Look at her hair, it's messy, scrubby, and her bangs are so long the it covers half her face and makes her look even more scary." "Hey, what are you looking at, huh?" said Sakuya in a low and rough voice. "Well, lets, uh, go to the salon and get your hair and nails done first," said Kyosuke. "How bout some other day? I don't really feel like going today," said Sakuya and walked off to her room.

The next day Kyosuke goes to meet up with his girlfriend, Nana Takie. Nana is a very popular girl at school she sings and dances and is good at both. But she's the type of girl who gossips and is mean among the unpopular girls. Nana sees Kyosuke walking towards the school and yells out his name, "Kyosuke!" He smiles and runs to her as fast as he could and hugged her tightly. Nana was very happy and as her friends were coming by, Nana showed Kyosuke to everyone. Then they walked to the park and talked to each other about how much they missed each other. Nana then said, "Oh, we'll get to spend so much time together and we'll see each other everyday now!" "Yeah, I'll be with you and we'll spend time together," said Kyosuke. Then he was thinking in his mind, "Oh shit, I have to make that ugly girl beautiful. Shit!" He then says to her, "Umm, I forgot something." "Okay, go ahead and get it," she said. "No, I mean, I forgot to tell you something," said Kyosuke. "What is it?" said Nana. "Well…well…well…I have business to also take care of, so I won't be able to see you much," said Kyosuke. "WHAT?" said Nana in a rough voice. Then suddenly thinking in her mind, "This is a great way to dump him." "WHY? WHY? Huh?" "Well, it's a business problem okay," said Kyosuke. "I don't believe you. You just want to go and mess around with other girls right?" said Nana. "No, that's not…," said Kyosuke but Nana interferes and says, "You know what? Were through, I don't care anymore, we are through!" "No, Nana, it's not what you think it is. I didn't even explain everything to you yet," said Kyosuke as Nana runs away crying her eyes out. But he thought to himself and decides to just buy her gifts because she always forgiven him by giving her gifts.

Rumors spread fast and now even Sakuya heard about the news. She went to go ask why Nana decided to let go of him. Nana, in a very despicable voice said, "Look, ugly girl, I don't know you, so get away from me. Okay?" But Sakuya wouldn't leave and so she says to Nana, "Look, don't be mad at him and dump him. His uncle the pasted away not too long ago died and writing a letter to make me look beautiful in one year. And so it's not his fault so don't be mad at him. He's a very nice guy and you should respect him because you'll never ever find another guy like him. Also he'll be getting $500,000 for giving me a makeover. So please don't hate him, okay? Also don't tell anybody I told you this unless you want your boyfriend to be put down." Sakuya walks away and Nana laughs and says to herself, "I'm going to be rich! Yes! I guess now I can't flirt anymore. But now, it's even better being with Kyosuke, I'll be also rich too. Nana laughs to herself in such a mean and scary voice.

Kyosuke runs to Nana as he saw her in the park waiting for him because she had called him. Kyosuke said, "Here, I hope you'll like it." He handed over chocolates, roses, and a diamond bracelet. Nana smiles and says, "Thank you Kyosuke, It was very wrong of me to just no here you out. So please tell me your story." Then Kyosuke tells her everything and she said, "I forgive you Kyosuke, lets be with each other again, okay?" Kyosuke was so happy that he hugged her tightly. They were again together. Then as Sakuya looks from afar and smiles with glad that they're back together, she walks home to her mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Girl who had no style"**

_Okay, I'm finally going to type out Chapter 2. I don't think my story is interesting so far but I hope you'll like it anyway. Thanks for reading it this far also! ) Oh yeah, I'll try to make it spaced out this time. I didn't think you guys would like to keep on strolling down and to keep on reading but since you asked, I'll write it like that. Also I didn't want to write like the exact same kind of story like "The Wallflower." I just wanted to make it the idea of like there's a guy that has to make an ugly girl pretty. But sorry if you guys were thinking it would be more of the same kind of story. I hope you guys like it though. And thanks for reading it! I'm really happy. )_

**Previously in chapter 1**

_Sakuya looks from afar from where Kyosuke and Nana stood hugging from making up for the wrong idea Nana had in mind. And now Sakuya is happy that there back together._

**Chapter 2**

A few days later Kyosuke shows up at the door to do his job. The maid lets him inside and inside sat Aunt May waiting on the couch.

"I need you to live here with Sakuya because no one will be here with her so she'll be alone. I'm going to New York to finish some business and start on some new projects. I'll be gone a few months. So I'll need you to watch after her and do your duty as well. So here's a few thousands to use for groceries and everything. I also have a maid that lives near here. Not too far away, so you can go to her once in a while if you need help. Okay?"

"So I'll be like kind of like, baby-sitting her. It's kind of weird don't you think? And also what about my girlfriend? What's going to happen to her? What will she think you this? What if she gets the wrong idea of me and Sakuya?"

"Oh, about that. Don't worry about it. I called her and she said she's okay with everything."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Well now…Oh Sakuya you're here. Well I'll be taking off to New York tomorrow night, so I'll be gone for a few months and Kyosuke will be watching over you and doing his job. Oh yes, Kyosuke, why don't you stay over for dinner? I can also call Nana to come here if she'd like to come?"

"No, it's alright, you don't have to call her. I'll stay for dinner."

"Okay then, Sakuya, you want to make dinner tonight?"

"I guess I can make it tonight."

Sakuya goes to her room and gets ready. She came downstairs wearing her hair back in a low ponytail. Kyosuke was looking at her as her hair was tied. It looked much better than having her hair all messy. He even noticed that she brushed it out.

Sakuya goes into the kitchen making some food that smelt very delicious. As he waits on the couch just smelling the food was making him droll.

"Okay, everything is now ready," said Sakuya.

"Okay then. Kyosuke come on and eat with us," said Aunt May.

"Here Halley (a maid), sit here," said Sakuya.

From her being nice, Kyosuke was surprised once again. He sat on the table just about to grab some delicious food "STOP!" said Sakuya. "We all have to give our thanks first." She said lowly.

They said their thanks and ate the food. Then came the desserts that looked very yummy.

After eating, he went home and that next day during the afternoon he came back and had all of his things with him. He looked kind of happy that he would be living in such a gorgeous mansion. Unlike his in Japan, it wasn't as big but it was quite nice and homey.

Soon after Aunt May went to the airport and took her maids and butlers with her because she wasn't very good at cooking and cleaning. She was always more of the kind that does business only.

The two went to sleep in there own rooms which was across from each other.

The next day came and Kyosuke wanted Sakuya to cut her hair. But she wouldn't let him because she didn't want to cut her hair yet. It's already the 2nd week and they have gotten nothing done.

"Hey, you want me to cut your hair then?" He smiles.

"No way, I don't even trust you, how could I trust you with my hair?"

"Well…"

Knock…knock…

"I wonder who's at the door?" he said as he went to go open the door. Nana suddenly hugged him and squeezed him. Then as hugging Kyosuke, she looks at Sakuya and sticks her tongue out. Finally releasing Kyosuke, he takes a big breath.

"Hi! I bought some delicious desserts for you. And Sakuya, I bought a piece of cake for you too." Smiling at Kyosuke and Sakyua.

"Oh, thank you cupcake. Why didn't you call, I would've made lunch for us or we could've went to go eat out."

"Well…I wanted to surprise you!"

"Alright, come on in."

Sakuya walks out the other door and goes to the Garden house in the backyard. She goes there to water her plants that her parents built for her and there would be so many flowers and plants that made it so relaxing and beautiful.

She sings out in a low voice…that's what she always does and no one knows of this because she always kept her voice low. No one has heard this voice for a long time now and no one still heard of it yet.

After watering her plants, she goes inside finding them both making out. Nana sees her and kisses him more deeply. Sakuya then walks out quietly and goes for a little walk.

_During inside the mansion_

"Hey Nana, let's go out?"

"Okay, just the two of us though."

"Well, I have to watch after Sakuya though."

"Fine! Huh, let's go find her then."

They both walked outside not seeing her anywhere. Nana took his hand and said, "She probably wanted to be alone, so let's just go by ourselves."

"Well then…umm…let's go then."

Looking around to find if she is found anywhere. But she wasn't so they just left.

As Sakuya was coming back to the mansion, she saw Kyosuke and Nana leave from the gates and jumped into the bushes.

"Ahhhh…" she screamed lowly.

"Ouch that hurts." In a way showing her sad side.

Looking at them leave, she runs inside and locks the gates. Then walking towards the mansion, it was getting dark. It was around 7 o'clock, so she decided to make a little bit of dinner for her to eat and went to sleep.

By the time Kyosuke came back it was around 11 o'clock so he decided to take a bath and didn't lock the doors.

Sakuya wakes up and decides to take a bath, so she puts her hair up in a bun and slips off her clothes. Then putting on a towel around her body she walk towards the bathroom. She thought maybe Kyosuke might be home so she should quiet down. Then opened the door queitly and locked it.

Walking towards the two huge tubs. She chose the one that was next to Kyosuke. Takes off her towel and puts her head inside the warm and foggy water.

As she slipped down the water, Kyosuke slips back out of the water and then took his towel and whipped his body. Opening the door it was locked.

"I thought I didn't lock the door."

So he just unlocked the door and went to his room.

Coming out of the water, she then came out and put the towel around her body. Going towards the door, Kyosuke forgot his boxers and walked towards the door. As they both reached out for the doorknob, they both were opening it at the same time and wondering why it was so hard. Kyosuke with such strength, pushed the door and feel on top of Sakuya.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" in a harsh scream and blushing so hard that her cheeks turned rossy.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep. I just took a bath so I didn't see you and I…" and as well as himself, he was blushing hard and she didn't see that.

She shoved him aside and ran to her bedroom all soaked and wet. Kyosuke was so in shock of her beauty. He has never seen her with her hair in a bun and looking so beautiful yet she was very plain and only her cheeks were very colorful. She had this natural beauty but no one could see it.

She closes the door and blushes really hard. "I hope, he didn't see…anything. And I didn't see anything. I…I didn't see anything. By, by tomorrow, this was all just a dream."

"I…I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. By, by tomorrow, this was all just a dream."

**_To be continued in chapter 3…_**

_How was the story so far? Was it good? I hoped you guys liked the story so far. The next chapter will be coming out soon as well. I'm already done writing it. All I need to do is type it out. Thanks for reading it and hope you review it. Thanks for reading!_

_Thanks, **Romance-addict**_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Girl who had no style"**

Author: **_Romance-addict_**

Hello there! Thanks for reading my story so far. I hope you'll like it! I hope to hear your reviews on this chapter or story. I hope to hear from you! If you would like me to include something or tell me to do corrections on things. Let me know and maybe I can try to fix it! Thanks for reading! Smiles…)

Previously in Chapter 2 

Opening the door, Kyosuke fell on top of Sakuya and she blushes as well as he does too. Sakuya runs to her room and he stays there and only thinks about Sakuya's beauty he saw. What will happen in chapter 3 now?

Chapter 3 

(From Chapter 2) She closes the door and blushes really hard. "I hope, he didn't see…anything. And I didn't see anything. I…I didn't see anything. By, by tomorrow, this was all just a dream."

"I…I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. By, by tomorrow, this was all just a dream."

The next day comes… 

Opening the doors at the same time. They both blush again.

"Uh, do you want to go grocery shopping with me?"

"Umm, sure, I'll drive the car."

"Uh, okay then."

Sakuya goes outside first. As Kyosuke's phone was ringing, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Butthead! How was your sleep last night? Did you dream about me? (_Nana laughs_)"

"Yeah, cupcake, I was dreaming about you. You were…really cute in my dream."

(_Nana laughs_) "Well are you going to pick me up?"

"What did you want to do?"

"Oh, I wanted to spend some time with you. So you better come pick me up right now. Got it!"

Kyosuke runs outside and drives the car out without a thought he forgot all about poor Sakuya. She looked at him driving away. Feeling a little sad inside, she walks alone to the store that was 5 miles away.

During being with Nana 

"Hey Butthead! You 're late!"

"Oh sorry, I woke up late."

"Where's Sakuya? Did you decide to not take her along too? Well then, that's good!"

In Kyosukes mind, "_I forgot, I was suppose to take Sakuya to go buy groceries."_

"Kyo, what are you thinking about?"

"Hey lets go to the grocery store. I forgot to buy some food."

"NO! I want to go to the amusement park! I want to go to the amusement park!"

"Okay then, but let me go buy something at the store really quickly."

"No. If you go, I'm not going anywhere with you today."

"Fine then. I'll take you."

At the Amusement Park 

"Hey let me go use the restroom, okay? I have a bad tummy ache."

"Okay then, but don't take too long. I'm going to go talk to those people over there and I'm also gonna go take some pictures too."

"Alright, be careful them."

"Okay." Nana kissed Kyosuke on the lips very lightly. Then off she ran.

He looks at her and then he runs straight to the car.

In the car he goes and driving very fast. He went to the grocery store. Running around the store everywhere, he couldn't find her. He drove on the road where it'll lead to the mansion. He drove and suddenly saw a girl wearing all black and had two big bags with her. He then knew it was Sakuya for sure.

"Hey…uh…Sakuya. Sorry about awhile ago, I was still busy with some business and had to go really fast."

"Oh it's okay. I mean it was your girlfriend so it was alright."

"Well let me give you a ride home then."

"No, it's okay, I can take it. It's not too far from here anyway."

"No, I'll take you home."

"It's okay."

"Get inside the car!" he yells out loudly.

"Okay, okay. Don't yell so loud."

She gets inside the car and he drives fast to the mansion. He drops her off and before he could apologize again, she shut the door on his words. Walking to the mansion fast, she starts getting all sad inside.

Kyosuke then drives to the Amusement park and runs to the restroom but the he saw Nana standing there and looking at her clock every 10-seconds. So he ran to the backside and saw a janitor.

"Hey, can I go into the men's restroom this way?"

"Uh, sure, go ahead."

Kyosuke comes out faking that his stomach aches badly.

"Cupcake, I don't feel so well, so why don't I take you home and tomorrow we'll definitely do something okay?"

"Okay, but are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I think I just need a little bit of rest."

"Okay then."

Kyosuke drives Nana back home. Getting out of the car, Nana kisses Kyosuke lightly on the cheek.

"Bye, and get better soon."

"Okay and I'm sorry about today."

"It's okay."

She then walks up the stairs to her house and turns around to wave at him and say bye. He then left and went to the mansion. He goes inside and went to Sakuya's room.

"Waakkeee uppp…! Wake up Sakuya! I'm hungry so cook for me okay?"

"No way. I'm too tired to cook anything for you."

"Come on, I'm really hungry and I didn't eat at all today."

"Who told you not to eat then idiot."

"Look, I'm sor…"

"Okay, okay. I'll go off and cook for you cause you didn't eat yet." As she said from interrupting Kyosuke.

Sakuya walks to the kitchen, tying her hair in a low ponytail, Kyosuke says, "I want to eat a lot of meat tonight."

Sakuya doesn't answer. In her mind, "_What the hell? Why can't he cook himself? Why didn't he go eat out when he ditched me? Uhhhh! Him and Nana, they just get on my nerves so bad. So bad that I just want to..uhhhhh…!_"

In his mind, "_I hope she isn't mad. I'm going to eat all the food she made so that she'll be happy since she cooks really good."_

"Hey! Cook everything really good okay. I'll eat all the food you make tonight."

In her mind, "_Oh, you'll eat everything eh? I'll make everything very delicious as you wish Mr. Idiot!"_

"Here's the food. You said you'll eat it all, so here you go."

Coming to the kitchen table and looking at her. It was all vegetables. "Hey, I thought I told you to make it all mea…"

"You said you'll eat all the food so eat it."

"FINE THEN!" Saying it in a rough and harsh voice.

He ate it all and was very grossed out. It didn't taste good because she didn't put many flavors into it at all. Thinking in his mind of a revenge to get her back, he has a perfect idea.

She went to sleep and he sneaks into her room and as it was perfect chance for him. Her face was facing the pillow. Then he takes out the scissors and snips off her hair. (_Evil laugh is starting to come out._) He then moved her the other way and cuts her bangs.

In his mind he was thinking, "_She looks so beautiful. She looks natural but has so much beauty. Why does she want to cover this beautiful face of hers so much?_" She stretches and he runs out really fast.

In the morning asleep in his room, he heard a scream. "AHHHHHhhhhhhh…" And he knew right away, it was from Sakuya. She comes in stumping really hard on the ground into Kyosuke's room.

"Your gonna get it this time!"

_**To be continued in Chapter 4…**_

_Thank you for reading so far to chapter 3. I'll be updating as soon as possible for chapter 4. I haven't written it yet but it'll come out of my mind soon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 so far. And I also hope you'll be reading my next part in chapter 4. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll all give me your reviews on it! Thanks a lot!_

_Thanks a lot, **Romance-addict**_


End file.
